


December 25th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christmas
Series: Holidays 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 25th

Christmas might be one of the laziest holidays for Oliver and his family. They usually try to do Thanksgiving all together as a big group, they all gather together around Thanksgiving anyway due to some worldwide disaster, but Christmas is limited to immediate family. So there is still a lot of cooking, cleaning, and preparing for a dozen kids. But there is a lot less stress than at Thanksgiving.

At Christmas you have the Queens, The Harpers, The Diggles sometimes, The Merlyns, and The Lances. Everyone else has their family to spend time with. Thanksgiving you have Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Team Supergirl, Team Batman as of recently.

Not that Oliver didn't like seeing everyone. But Christmas was definitely what he preferred when it comes to the work he has to put into it. Sure, some of the kids will bring on an extra guest, but he has adult children, of course they will want to bring their spouse or significant other. Christmas usually ends up with the entirety of Team Arrow at his house, but that was his immediate family. So it was fine.

Oliver starts cooking the day before Christmas, knowing he has to be up early anyway for gifts with the littler kids and then he has to continue to cook for the rest of the afternoon so that there is enough food for everyone by the evening. Most of the older kids are either already home, or are planning to show up after attending another Christmas thing.

Liv and HD would arrive after noon, they were currently in Central City with HD's family and then they'd come by for the rest of the day.

William and Zoe were already here with Clay. William and his son were in the kitchen with Oliver "helping" while Zoe and Rosie played with the new action figures that she had gotten for Christmas that morning.

Eliza and Megan were with Ronnie, they would be stopping by Gotham and then they'd get here a little after Liv and HD.

Ada and JJ arrived last night, they were still upstairs sleeping off the jetlag.

Owen and Miriam were in the living room with Felicity, Zoe, and Rosie. They were playing Christmas music.

Mia was with Connor and the Diggles, they would also be stopping by later for dinner but until Dinner, Mia was not going to be seen.

Theo was with Robbie and Richie in the backyard, they were waiting for Owen to finish up with Miriam and come outside to play nerf with them.

Bex was with Isaac but she'd be here soon.

Christine was in the kitchen, watching Oliver and William cook. But mostly she was playing with Clay. He was 4 but he was a riot. Aidan and Ben would be stopping by later in the afternoon to pick her up for lunch, they had family stuff to take care of and then they'd be here to get her for a 3 person lunch date. So until then, she would play with her cousin's kid.

AJ was already here, lounging in the living room waiting for Bex. Apollo was dropping Wes off at the train station since he was going to see his grandparents for the holidays.

Parents were all around, either buying more food, buying more gifts, or picking up kids that needed a ride to the Christmas meeting area.

There were dozens of kids running around, the entire living room was filled with discarded wrapping paper, and the kitchen was a mess. But this was Oliver's favorite holiday. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
